


when you're with me

by CHER_UBIC-one-offs (CHER_UBIC)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is immortal, Fluff, Jaskier is Immortal, M/M, Non Canonical Immortal, idk i just wanted to write something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC-one-offs
Summary: Softness with our favorite bard and witcher.edited april 10, 2020; changed up some wording to make the story flow a little smoother.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	when you're with me

Jaskier's arms slid around Geralt's shoulders from behind as he sat at his computer, typing away.

"Decades have passed, and I still would never understand how to use these devices," the man hummed softly, leaning down close and resting his head against his lover's. Geralt chuckled, low and rumbling, turning his head a little to smile at him. "When they were invented, I called Yennefer and asked if she were involved," Geralt said just as soft, letting out a soft hum (which Jaskier had learned to interpret as an entertained sound).

Geralt smelled of the forest and something homey. Jaskier loved his time, but he wouldn't miss the awful smells that made his nose ache. Turning his head to smell the witcher's hair, he smiled widely at the familiarity of the scent. Geralt's fingers paused on the keyboard and he turned, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Did you just smell me?"

"Don't act like you don't sniff me all the time, wolf," Jaskier stands and takes a step back to pull the computer chair out from the desk, spinning it around so he can plant himself in his favorite seat. Big, warm hands slide around his waist and under his (Geralt's) flannel, almost scalding on his bare skin. He looked up at the bard with a smile on his face that made Jaskier feel like he was the only man in the world. His golden eyes almost shone with affection, face open and full of emotion that took centuries to form. They'd been together for a long time, but Geralt had emotions sucked out of him with the trials he faced to become a witcher, and had lived a long life before he met Jaskier. It took a long time for them to work through it together, but they had eventually worked through them to the point where he was open about his feelings, letting his guard down around his bard like he hadn't for anyone before. Not even Yennefer.

Geralt's face changed. "Jaskier?" The other man blinked. ". . . Sorry. Guess I just got a little distracted."

Geralt chuckled, and Jaskier cupped his face to press a kiss to his lips. He loved his witcher. 


End file.
